A Tale of Hearts
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot on Robin's thoughts and feelings before and during his passionate kiss with Regina, his soulmate. Warning: Spoilers for season 3, mainly 3X18. Outlaw Queen.


**Author's Note: I squealed when I saw the Outlaw Queen kiss. I really squealed. And so, I was inspired to write this oneshot.**

Robin's heart had always been full of love. Love for his son, Roland, who he would die for if it meant protecting him. Love for the poor peasants of the kingdom, for whom he would steal anything for if it benefited them. Love for his beautiful late lover, Marian, who he missed dearly every single day. Most recently, love for the Not-So-Evil - at least in his mind - Queen. Regina Mills.

Robin wasn't sure why he felt the way he did for Regina, or even how intense those feelings were. They were the kind of feelings that made Robin feel guilty. He was thinking romantic thoughts about another woman other than his deceased lover, thoughts about a woman who probably would never return those feelings. He felt like he was betraying his Marian; cheating on her even. Yet… before Marian died, she made Robin promise two things; to take care of their newborn son and to try to find happiness again. That's all she had ever wanted. Maybe, she wouldn't mind him finding love again, if that is what it took to make him truly and fully happy again. Maybe, with Regina, he could find that happiness.

But, was it possible? Could Regina love him? Could he love her? _Did_ he love her? The Evil Queen really didn't seem to be nearly as terrible as he had heard. Just… broken. The love she had for her son, Henry, was incredible, and reminded Robin of himself and Roland. She was fierce and brave and determined, all things Robin admired very much. Yet, he and Regina couldn't be more different. She was a queen, and he a thief - even if he thought he and his merry men were mislabelled. She had a heart that was black, dark and cold; he had a heart of gold, his men said. However, Robin knew there was room in her heart for love. She loved Henry with everything she had.

Her heart. That was another issue. She had trusted _him _of all people to keep it safe. Yet, he lost it to the Dark One. Yes, he was only trying to save Roland, but he ought to have been more careful. Now, it was gone, in the hands of Zelena. Who knew what she would do with it now. Robin knew he would do anything in his power to get it back. Stealing from those who were not deserving and giving to those who were was what he was best at. He just had no idea how to do it.

As Robin sat alone at his campfire in an attempt to come up with a plan, he saw a dark shape moving towards him. His head slowly rose to see Regina striding towards him with a determined look on her face. He stood quickly.

"My lady," he began. He always addressed her as such. It seemed like the proper thing to do. "I'm sorry. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on _my _watch, but I promise you, I _will _get it back."

As he spoke, Regina stared at him with wide, brown eyes. Robin had never seen her look so vulnerable that not for the first time, he wondered what was going on in her mind.

Then, quite unexpectedly, Regina grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him roughly towards her. Before Robin could realize what was happening, Regina's lips crashed against his. Robin was startled at first, but instinctively began to kiss her back after a second or two. They had so much passion, so much chemistry. The kiss was everything they both had imagined, and more. They pulled away from each other for a moment, and Robin stared at the beautiful queen who stood before him in amazement, love, and realization. She gazed back with an expression similar to the one she wore before, as if worried he'd push her away, yet longing for more.

But Robin _didn't _push Regina away. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her again, just as passionately. As he kissed her, all his doubts faded away. The kiss was just so… right. Robin knew a new space needed to be opened in his heart, a space for Regina, and he was very happy to oblige.


End file.
